


Keeping Up with the Neighbors

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [147]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Competition, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Every year Stiles and Derek compete with their next-door neighbor for best Christmas lawn decorations and lose. This year will be different.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [147]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56587
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Keeping Up with the Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a submitted Twitter prompt: Sterek making a snowman and competing with their neighbors for the best Christmas decorations
> 
> (I skipped the snowman part of the prompt...) Cross-posted on tumblr [here](https://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/638551449146703872/stilesderek-ficlet-last).

This happens every year, and every year Stiles and Derek are out-done by their neighbor on the Christmas lawn decoration contest. One year they put up some santa-hat-wearing Star Wars characters, and then their neighbor put up the entire scene on Hoth from Empire Strikes back. Another year Stiles set up lights and had it synced up to music that played on a little speaker in the yard, and his neighbor put up  _ more _ lights and a projection screen and had it choreographed with music that all went together and was broadcast on a radio channel. The next year Stiles got one of those 12-foot skeletons and dressed it as Santa, and then their neighbor got two of those and made it look like the skeletons were putting lights on his house. 

There’s more, but quite frankly, Stiles has run out of ideas. Derek has told him plenty of times to not let it get to him, but he can’t help it. At this point it’s not even about winning the neighborhood contest, it’s about proving to his neighbor he’s not the only one who can be creative in his lawn decor.

Usually Stiles is the one to put up the decor first, since he has the time off after Thanksgiving and is available. But, he thinks, maybe that’s the problem. Maybe he shouldn’t be the first, not to mention he and Derek have had zero time this year to even put up their Christmas tree let alone decorate the outside of the house.

So, by the time Stiles gets around to thinking about what to do outside, his neighbor has already gone all out with a moving mini ferris wheel, a slide display with stuffed penguins, a santa and reindeer, and other things that Stiles isn’t even sure of at first glance. He doesn’t think he can even see the actual lawn given how much is covered from various Christmas displays.

“Now what am I going to do?” he asks Derek at dinner, pointing to the display that is already on and shining in through their blinds.

“Well,” Derek says around a mouthful, “I think the lawn contest deadline has passed. Let’s sit this one out.”

“But, we gotta have something up. Our house is so dreary without anything.”

Derek shrugs, swallowing his food. “It’s not like we can copy that,” he says, gesturing with his fork.

Then Stiles sits up, eyes wide, lips spreading into a grin. “Oh, but we can!”

It takes a few days, but finally Stiles gets their lawn decorated: Next to the extravagant display beside them, Stiles and Derek have a lighted sign in their yard with an arrow pointing to their neighbors’ yard that says “Ditto”.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion) or [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com).


End file.
